youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic plays Mr Bile in Rio Inc. Sonic plays Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) Sonic played as Cheshire Cat in Giselle in Wonderland (Disney and Sega Version) Sonic played as Mr. Stork in Sniffles (Dumbo) Sonic played as Rainbow Dash in My Little Anime: Friendship is Magic Sonic played as Mickey Mouse in Sonic and the Beanstalk (PokemonFan Style) He is A mouse Sonic played Aladdin in Sonicladdin (Kids Style) Sonic played Hercules in Sonicules Sonic played Charlie Barkin in All Creatures Go to Heaven Sonic played Bugs Bunny in Space Jam (PrinceBalto Style) Sonic played Roquefort in The Aristofairies Sonic played Frodo Baggins in The Mobius Lord of the Rings Sonic played Doorknob in Sawyer in Wonderland Sonic played Lucky Jack in Home on the Tundra He is A Rabbit Sonic played Preston Whitmore in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Sonic played Genie in Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Sonic played Jeremy in The Secret of Nimh (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Sonic played Tiger in An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster and Sniffles' Children Tails Sonic played Llama Kuzco in The Skellington's New Groove He Is A Llama Sonic played Cricket Waiter in The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Sonic played Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) in Children Story 3 Sonic played Buzz Lightyear in Video Game Story, Video Game Story 2 and Sonic the Hedgehog of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Sonic played Bear Kenai in Brother Hedgehog Sonic played Peter Pan in Sonic Pan He is a Flying Boy He's played Sneezy in Nellie White and the Seven Childrens Sonic played Cecil in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) Sonic played Fix-it Felix Jr. in Wreck-it Knuckles Sonic and Tails played Dumbo in Sonic and Tails (AKA Dumbo) Sonic played Perry the Platypus in Chum Chum and Fanboy (Phineas and Ferb) Sonic played SpongeBob SquarePants in Sonic the Hedgehog (SpongeBob SquarePants) Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Sonic Boom Sonic 2.png|Sonic in Sonic Boom McTvbwkz.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Blue Characters